1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for coaxial ribbon cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 33-35 show a conventional male connector 60 of this type. A cable 50 is held between a pair of cover halves 51 and 52 by a clamp 55 such that the signal lines 54 and the drain lines of the cable 50 engage the signal line engaging grooves 53 and the drain line engaging grooves, respectively. The cover halves 51 and 52 are affixed to an insulation case 58 which has signal terminals 56 and ground terminals 57 so that the signal lines 54 and the drain lines are connected by insulation displacement to the signal terminals 56 and the ground terminals 57, respectively.
The male connector 60 is connected to a female connector 61 which has such a structure as shown in FIGS. 36-37 so that the respective signal terminals and ground terminals are brought into contact with each other.
However, the distance between the signal terminals and the ground terminals is so large that it is impossible to control the impedance. That is, it is impossible to bring the impedance close to that of the cable so that the reflection is too high to transmit high-speed signals. In addition, the front end of each terminal is bent upwardly so that the transmission path is too long to reduce the impedance mismatching. Furthermore, there is no shield between the signal terminals so that there is crosstalk between the signal terminals, interfering the transmission of high-speed signals.